Hanyous
by Kava
Summary: Rated PG just to be safe. The jewel is complete, Kikyou was laid to rest in peace. Miroku and Sango are back after a two year seperation from Inu Yasha and Kagome, and now Kagome is pregnant. R & R.


Chapter 1: A Hanyou one

Disclaimer: I DO own Inu Yasha!

"Inu Yasha!" KAgome yelled as she watched _her_ Inu Yasha hit the ground. "I'm coming, just hang on!"

She shot one of her arrows, missing by about an inch. _'Damnit, Kagome thought.' _

She jumped down from her spot in the tree, even though Inu Yasha, had told her to stayin the tree, and ran towards Inu Yasha. She knelt beside him, knowing that the demon had fled. He winced when she touched his chest.

"Oh, this is deep. I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not realizing the demon hovering over her.

The demon slashed across her back knocking her on the ground.

Inu Yasha immediately regained his strength and jumped after the demon and killed it with one swipe.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whimpered from her spot on the ground.

Inu Yasha ran towards her as fast as he could and dropped down beside her. He winced as the pain from his chest became clear as sunshine.

"Kagome, I'm here." He said grasping her hand as she had done for him.

She whimpered again, and Inu Yasha picked her up and ran towards Kaede's hut.

He burst through the door, and Kaede looked up from her position at the bed of another patient.

"I need help, quick." He said before falling to the ground. He did turn before he fell, so as not to put Kagome into anymore pain.

Kaede quickly called some men from the village to assist putting Inu Yasha and Kagome onto the beds.

"Fetch me some of the fresh herbs from the garden." Kaede said to one of the nurses.

"Yes, Kaede."

When the nurse got back, Inu Yasha had began to stir and soon woke up. He became enraged and clenched the sheets.

"Where's my Kagome?" He said as hs eyes flashed red.

"Oh, Kami." Kaede started. "He's turn demon." She motioned for the nurses to step back, and she did as well, as Inu Yasha jumped off the bed and sniffed for 'his' Kagome.

"Shouldn't we get Kagome out of here?" One of the nurses asked.

"Oh, no. He would never hurt her if he said her name in a possesive tone." She said and then held a finger to her lips.

Inu yasha jumped over to Kagome's sleeping form and picked her up. He set Kagome down in his lap after he sat down. She awoke from her sleep and looked up to see Inu Yasha blood red eyes.

Kaede noticed her about to yell sit and she spoke up, despite the risk.

"Kagome, do not say anything. He has gone demon, but he will not hurt you. Do not speak of another male, especially Kouga." At the mention of his name, Inu Yasha sprung after Kaede. Kagome grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the ground, he glared up at her and jumped on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides.

He bit down on her neck, leaving a mark in the shape of a crescent moon. She screamed out in pain, and arched her back. He winced at the sound of her scream. He licked the blood away and kissed the mark.

Kagome had a confused look on her face, while she was laying underneath him. He saw her confused look and kissed her on her lips deeply. She just gasped.

Inu Yasha's hand slipped off of Kagome's waist and onto the floor where his sword lay. His fingertips brushed the hilt and his eyes flashed amber, then red, and then settled on amber. He looked at the girl underneath him with an astonished look on her face.

"Kagome I -...Are you ok?" he asked getting off of her.

She nodded and then pulled her shirt collar down revealing the bite mark to Inu Yasha. He closed the space between them by pulling her shirt down further to reveal the whole bite mark.

"Did...did I do this?" He asked her.

"Uhh, yes, you did. But, it's ok, it will heal." She said as Inu Yasha turned and walked out of the hut.

She looked at Kaede with confused eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, child, ye bite is permanant. You are Inu Yasha's mate now." She said and walked to another part of the hut.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment before following Inu Yasha outside.

She found him under the Sacred God Tree. The wind blew lightly and his hair flew back behind him. His golden, amber eyes shone brightly as he leaned against the tree.

"Inu Yasha? Do you want to talk?" Kagome asked as she walked down to him.

She pulled her jacket tighter as the wind picked up. He turned to her.

"You sure about that? I didn't know if you'd ever want to talk to me again." he said pulling her down next to him.

"Of ourse, silly. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" She said and grabbed his hand.

"So, you're telling me, that you're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not. I mean, I think we'll be together for awhile, so I guess it's not that big of a deal." Kagome said shrugging. Shje shoivered from the cold and by instinct, leaned closer to Inu Yasha, who opned his arm for her to cuddle in.

"Well, it actually is a big deal. My demon instincts would take over if I even smell the slightest bit of another male on you." He said.

"Wow, so you'd go crazy if you smelled even Kouga on me?" She asked looking at their linked hands.

"Yeah. Like you could talk to them if I was around, but that's it. You are my mate and mates mate for life." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled and said, "I'll never leave you, I promise."

Inu Yasha looked at her and crushed his lips against hers.

"Nobody has ever done that, you know, promise me something that important." He said and then blushed

realizing that he had kissed her.

Kagome saw the blush and gave Inu Yasha's hand a squeeze.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Of course not." Kagome said standing up.

"I think I'm going to go on a walk." She said heading for the forest.

Inu Yasha jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, slamming her down on the ground.

"Inu Yasha, what did you do that for?" Kagome asked.

"Sssshh." He hissed as another arrow whistled over them knicking Kagome's back causing her to bite down on Inu Yasha's haori.

Inu Yasha noticed that the arrows had stopped stood up puling Kagome with him.

He turned her around and pulled her, already torn, shirt up, revealing her bleeding back. She winced when he touched it. He grabbed her hand with one of his hand and rubbed his other hand over her bite mark.

"Inu Yasha, it feels like it's poisoned." She said letting a tear fall from her eye.

Inu Yasha leaned over her shoulder and licked the tear, causing a gasp from kagome.

"That's because it is." He said and turned her around. "The only way to cure it is you became a hanyou."

She looked up at him her eyelids becoming more and more heavy by the second. She suddenly collapsed onto him limply.

"Wow, back at Kaede's and it's only two o'clock." He said picking Kagome's limp body in his arms, and soed off towards the hut.

"So, how can she be transformed into a hanyou?" Inu Yasha asked as he held Kagome's small hand in his.

"Well, I have many spells, but the most guarenteed way, is by mating."

"Do the spells." Inu Yasha said firmly.

"Okay, I'll begin the herbs." Kaede said and walked into another part of the hut.

Inu Yasha laid down next to Kagome as she whimpered out his name, "Inu...Inu Yasha?"

"It's ok, Kagome. I'm here." He said stroking her mark.

Kaede came back to the room with a bowl of green goopy stuff.(A/N: reminds me of my school lunches.)

Inu Yasha had fallen asleep a couple of minutes before she walked in.

"Ok, Kagome. Time to wake up." Kaede said pulling the girl straight up causing her to groan. Inu Yasha heard this and sprung up pulling kagome protectively in his lap.

"Inu yasha, I must give kagome this medicine I she wants to survive." She said holding the bowl towards Inu Yasha who grabbed it out of her hands.

"Kagome? Kagome, here." He said pulling her head up and putting the herbs in her mouth. She choked on it and she threw up violently. Inu Yasha growled at Kaede and he tried to give Kagome some more, in which her stomach accepted. She ate the whole bowl and then slept for awhile.

About an hour later, Kaede came in to find Inu Yasha kissing kagome's mark and hearing Kagome giggle from underneath Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, I need to examine Kagome physically, so you'll have to leave the hut for a moment. it won't be long." Kaede said getting a groan from Inu Yasha. Kagome gave him a kiss on the lips so he got up and left.

Kaede came bustling out of the hut, gasping for breath.

"Inu Yasha, she's begun her transformation. She's asking for you. Please hurry." She said.

He ran in to find Kagome shaking on the bed.

He grabbed her hand and she looked over at him while her eyes flashed through many different colors, and then settled on an aqua blue color.

"Inu Yasha, it hurts." She said clutching his haori, bringing him closer to her.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said and nuzzled her neck.

Her back arched as blood poured from her mouth and two fangs popped out of her gums. Inu Yasha licked the blood away from around her mouth and kissed her forehead.

Her hair became long to where it reached her lower back, and silver streaks became visible. Her human ears dissapeared and two fuzzy ears, just like her mate's, appeared on top of her head. Her human nails became sharper and longer, and a fuzzy, black tail popped out from her tail bone.

The transformation was complete and she lay on the bed motionless, but even more beautiful than before.

"Kagome, you have no idea how beautiful you are." He said as she swished her tail in her sleep.

It hit him in the face and he gave it a little nick to keep it under control.

"Mmmm...Inu Yasha, don't leave me." Kagome said in her sleep.

Inu Yasha frowned at this. He didn't want Kagome dreaming about this.

He gave her tail another nick and she spoke again,

"Inu Yasha, Kikyou doesn't love you."

"Kagome! I' m not going to go to her, you know that, I love you!" He yelled and Kagome's aqua eyes shot open and looked at Inu Yasha.

"You love me?" She asked shakily.

"Uhh, well, yeah I do." Inu Yasha as he started to look up.

"Inu Yasha! Don't look away from me! You haven't noticed yet? God! I love you with all my heart and I would never leave you!" She said after she pulled his head down in front of her face.

"You love me?" He asked pulling her hand from his chin.

"Oh, Kami, of course, I've been dying to tell you, it's just I didn't know if you loved me back." She said.

"Oh, you have no idea at how happy that makes me feel." Inu Yasha said.

Kagome smiled and kissed him again, "That's why I wasn't so upset when you marked me."

Inu Yasha smiled and licked her mark, getting a giggle in reply.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" He said nuzzling her neck again.

"When's Sango and Miroku coming back?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha raised his head from her neck, "Yoiu don't remember?" He asked.

"Remember what? " She asked.

"Kagome, there not coming back for another two years." Inu Yasha said.

"Oh, my god, I must have forgotten when I was sleeping." Kagome said.

Inu Yasha nodded and kissed her. Kagome giggled again when he brushed past her mark.

"Aha! I've found your special spot!" He said and nuzzled it.

TWO YEARS LATER

A very round Kagome came bustling out of the hut after a patient had thrown a bowl at her.

"Inu Yasha!" She yelled.

He came running out of the forest and stopped in front of her.

"What? What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I can't do it anymore. Not until the baby is born." She said crossing her arms.

"Did someone throw another bowl at you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and held him back before he could march in there and kick the guy's ass.

As she held him back she noticed something hovering above them. She looked up to find Kirara.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled as Kirara landed a few feet away from them.

Sango came running towards her and gave her an enourmous hug.

"Oh my god, look at you!" Sango yelled as she looked at Kagome's stomach.

Kagome looked down to find a little girl clutched to Sango's leg.

She looked up her jaw wide open.

"Yep, this is Kiva. Our daughter." She said picking the girl up.

"Our?" Kagome asked pointing to Miroku who was talking with Inu Yasha.

"Yes. We got married after we left, and we had Kiva about a year later. I wish you could've been there." She said.

Inu Yasha and Miroku came up behind them and Kagome was given another big hug from Miroku.

"Very nice to see you again, Kagome-san." Miroku said as Inu Yasha gave Sango a hug.

"Same to you, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Who's this?" Inu Yasha asked picking Kiva up, who giggled.

"This is Kiva, our daughter." Miroku said grabbing his wive's hand, who smiled.

"Well, as you've noticed, we 're expecting a girl." Inu Yasha said.

"Aah, you've marked her." Miroku siad pulling Kagome's kimono collar down a little revealing the scar.

"Yes, I have."

"And you're a hanyou!" Sango said, "I just noticed that!"

Everybody laughed and went into Inu Yasha and Kagome's hut.


End file.
